Chibi Love
by Suzaku Madoushi
Summary: this story takes place when sasuke and sakura and group are children. sry, I suck at summmeries...
1. Chapter 1

1SM: Okies, I know I shouldn't be writing another story I should be working on Winters Kiss, Broken Destiny, and Not the Same, all in different categories and one has a due date and I promised an update on one of them...anyways, this is a sasusaku that I have been itching to write, so I'm gonna write it, damn you! here's the story and I hope you enjoy, and also I think I'm coming to an end in my Naruto craze phase, but I don't wanna, oh well, here we go..

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there'd be a LOT of Sasuke and Sakura moments and the last episode would be a flash to the future with Sasuke and Sakura and their children, but sadly, I do not own Naruto, but Masashi Kishimoto is doing a wonderful job in my opinion...yes...until the end where there's no Sasuke and Sakura wedding and kids...oh well, that's why we have fanfiction...

_**SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**_

"Otouto! Otouto, wake up!" Uchiha Itachi yelled, beating his brother with a pillow.

"Not yet, I'm not done..." Sasuke replied lazily, rolling over.

"Doing what? Mentally fucking that girl you met in the Ninja academy?" Itachi asked, mockingly.

"Ew, Onii-chan, that's wrong!" Sasuke shouted now fully awake, "Why would I do something like that?"

"What?so you're mentally fucking the **guy** you met at ninja academy? I'm not the wrong one otouto you are." he walked out of the room, a wide grin playing across his face.

"Onii-chan!" Sasuke shouted getting out of bed and heading toward the kitchen, "Onii-chan! I was not!"

"Just eat, otouto, okay?" He murmured, bored.

"Fine..." Sasuke mumbled, taking a seat at the table.

"You two seem lively today." came a voice. A woman with long blue hair and black eyes walked into the room.

" ohayou gozaimasu, Okaa-sama" Sasuke and Itachi responded in unison. Their mother smiled and sat their breakfast down in front of them. Sasuke looked up at his mother.

"Where's otou-sama?"

"He's on a mission..." She sighed and began picking at her food like a child. Sasuke watched her nibble on her pancake...the whole pancake.

"Okaa-sama, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

" I'm fine..."

"Okaa-chan?"

"Itachi- "

"How much did you sleep last night?" he cut her off.

"I- why don't you take Sasuke to the academy? I think he's running a bit late, okay?" she changed the subject. Itachi glared but went a long with it anyway.

"Otouto, let's go." he said standing up and walking out of the house. Sasuke jumped out of the chair and hugged his mother and followed Itachi out of the house with a quick bow.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong with Okaa-sama?" Sasuke asked as they headed toward the school.

"Okaa-chan is just a bit depressed..." he muttered.

"Okaa-_chan_?" Sasuke mocked.

"Shut it. It's force of habit, okay?" Itachi blushed and turned his head away to see a few girls giggling beside him. He almost jumped back in shock.

"Um...hello Itachi-kun...um...will, you, uh, um...go out with me?" a girl with dark purple, almost black eyes, and short red hair looked up at him, blushing profusely. She fidgeted with her fingers, twirling them nervously.

Itachi sighed. "Mitoko, right?" he asked, making sure that was her name.

"Um...yes?"

"Okay, Mitoko, I'll get back to you on that, bye." he said walking away from the girls, Sasuke right behind hin.

"Onii-chan, who are those girls?" Sasuke asked.

"They're fangirls, the worst kind of girls. You can walk yourself from here, right otouto?" Itachi looked down at his brother waiting for a response.

"Oh, um yes, Onii-chan." he said running off.

"That kid.." Itachi muttered to himself, but son disappeard in a poof of smoke in fear of being pursued by rabid fangirls.

Sasuke walked into the building, waiting for IT to happen. IT happened every time he opened the door. He never got a chance to run, IT had always caught him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a group of girls ran over and gave Sasuke a suffocating hug for three minutes. After the hug it was ten minutes of constant: " I love you Sasuke-kun," and "Will you marry me, Sasuke-kun?" almost all the girls in the class room were yelling in his ear at the moment. Almost all of them...

There were a few others, but only one of them caught his eye. There was a pink haired girl who sat in the corner by herself most of the time. Other times she was with some blonde girl named Ino, but the what really drew him to her were her emerald green eyes. Every time he looked at her she turned away, but in that one glimpse, he saw so much sadness...

He wanted to see her smile at least..but he never had the time of day to talk to anyone anymore. It was always training for him. He liked it, but sometimes, things need change, right? But the main thing was-

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Fangirls...

"Yeah, I'm fine, now will you guys stop bothering me?" he asked, in hopes he could speak with the pink haired girl in the corner of the room instead.

"But Sasuke, can you hold my hand?"

"NO, Okay? Leave me alone? You're annoying!" he shouted. The girls all walked away, some of them crying, but most of them only smiled and said "see ya later, Saskue-kun"

He never thought getting rid of them would be that easy, but it worked, save for the constant stares. Sasuke walked over to the pink haired girl and smiled at her.

"Can I sit here?" he asked politely.

She stared up at him in awe. Was he really asking to sit next to her? "Um...sure, I guess.." She looked away blushing.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, who're you?"

"...H-haruno...h-haruno S-sakura..." she stuttered.

"Cherry...blossom?" he blushed.

"Um..yeah? Is something wrong?" she looked at him, blushing even more, if that were possible.

"Sorry, I wasn't making fun of you or anything, it's just your name is..."

"I know. It's stupid..." she turned and looked outside the window, away from Sasuke.

"It's not stupid... I was gonna say...that it was cute..." he looked to the front of the room and watched as Iruka was demonstrating how to do an escape jutsu. Sakura didn't get a chance to respond to his comment. She only turned back and stared at him. That is until Iruka called on them.

"All right, why don't the two tomatoes in the corner show us a demonstration?" he looked at Sasuke and Sakura sitting in the corner of the room. They were confused until every head in the room turn toward them. Sasuke wasn't blushing anymore, but Sakura's had increased ten fold. Sasuke thought she might even faint or something, but she didn't. Instead she got up and walked to the front of the room. She was a little redder and fidgeting, but she went. Sasuke followed right behind her, ready to catch her if she fell over which, he had a feeling, would be any second.

SM:So ends the first chapter. I don't know if I'll finish this story but we'll see how things work out, also if I used the words wrong please tell me, and flamers are more then welcome I'll try and update soon, okies? Just not until I've written chapers for my other stories, well, yeah, and review people.


	2. Chapter 2

SM: Well, I wasn't expecting people to respond so well to chibi love, I wrote it for my own enjoyment, and posted it, but I guess with those reviews, I couldn't leave you guys hanging,(thanks so much 4 reviewing, all of you ) well, here's Chapter 2 of Chibi love, if anyone's still reading this, lol.

Disclaimer: Like I said last chapter, I mean, c'mon people, If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't BE here, would I? Just for people who don't understand this: NO. I do NOT own naruto...

SM: oh and someone asked if this was before of after Sakura met Ino...I did mention Ino in the first chapter, but in this story they're not as close as they were in the anime, so keep that in mind. (Unless somewhere along the rode I say otherwise)

* * *

_**SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**_

Sasuke watched her wobble down the stairs, blushing. It was kind of funny, and kind of sad at the same time.

The demonstration went on the same way. Sakura blushed whenever he touched her at all. He had to tie her up in the beginning so she could demonstrate the jutsu. He thought they just might have to replace her when she blanked out and just stared at the class in shock, and she turned the color of a tomato. When they snapped her out of her trance, it took her a while, but she did the jutsu. Sasuke smiled at her the whole time, and it didn't help her nervousness.

They took their seats soon after and Sasuke looked at her. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" he asked, scared that she was seriously going to loose consciousness.

"Um...no, I'm fine, really..." she murmured. He gave her one last worried glance before focusing his attention back at Iruka, who was now teaching about what chakra control was.

After a long class period, the bell rang like it always did, and everyone was more than happy to leave the school.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay cherry blos- I mean, Sakura-san." He corrected himself, blushing a little.

Sakura's face flushed and finally, the inevitable happened. He caught her before she fell to the floor and he lifted her up and took her to the infirmary, smiling sadly at her. He knew Itachi was waiting for him, so he left Sakura in the nurses capable hands and walked outside.

"What took you so long, otouto?" Itachi asked, eyeing his little brother suspiciously.

"I had to do something first, but whatever happened to, 'How was your day, otouto?' or 'Did you have fun, otouto?' huh?" Sasuke mocked his older brother.

"Please, otouto, I'm not in the mood, can't we just go home, and you tell me what you were doing?" Itachi asked simply.

"You're no fun, onii-chan. What happened?" Sasuke looked up at his brother, worried. Itachi just smiled sadly back at him.

"Don't worry otouto, onii-chan's just tired, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled, "You'll feel better soon, right onii-chan?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, I will, otouto, now tell me why you were late." he chuckled lightly. 'He thought he was really getting around my question' he mused.

"Only if I get a back ride, okay, onii-chan?" he asked coming up behind Itachi.

"Fine, but then you swear you'll tell?"

"Yes onii-chan." he said obediently, climbing onto Itachi's back. Itachi started the walk home and looked back at his brother.

"So, what happened?" he began.

"Well there's this girl in my class who I think is really sick." he mumbled to his brother.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, her face is always red and she fainted right after class, so I had to take her to the infirmary..." he explained.

"Red? Her face was red, otouto?"

"Yeah, like a tomato. It was red, onii-chan, I'm not color blind..." he sighed.

"Hm, I don't know otouto, you might be.."

"Heyཀ"

"That girl might like you, otouto, be careful with her alright? Girls are... delicate..."

"Delicate? What do you mean onii-chan."

"Never mind, otouto, you're to young to understand women, they're more complicated than they are delicate, anyway. I doubt you're even following what I'm saying..." he turned his head to see Sasuke deep in thought. "Otouto?"

"Her name is cherry blossom..." Sasuke blushed. Itachi just turned his head back in front of him.

"Cherry blossom? You mean Sakura, right?" he asked.

"Yeah...cherry blossom..."Sasuke rested his head on his brothers back and closed his eyes. "Sakura..."

Itachi chuckled to himself. 'Hm...don't screw this up otouto...' and with that he walked Sasuke home.

Luckily for them their father was on a mission and they weren't scolded for being late. Their mother just smiled and said "How was your day?" sometimes Itachi thought she really didn't care at all, just asking to be nice. He only replied with an "It was fine, I had a normal day." and placed a sleeping Sasuke in his room, closing the door behind him.

"Okaa-chan, are you alright?" he asked after he'd put Sasuke to bed. He took a seat at the table beside his mother who looked like a wreck. Her eyes were dim and dead looking and her face was as pale as a sheet of paper. There was definitely something wrong with her.

Their mother had always been the cheerful one in the household. She got up bright and early and got dressed, made dinner and then she'd even water the plants before everyone else got up and was always there to greet with a smile they went down the stairs.

There was a time when Itachi hated that smile. When he woke up in the morning he wasn't happy so why should she be? HOW could she be? Neither him, Sasuke, nor his father smiled in the morning. What is there to smile about in the morning? She was sending two of them off on missions to kill or possibly get killed by people and the little one off to _learn_ how to kill or possibly get killed by people. Who's happy about that?

"Okaa-chan, I asked a question." Itachi said, sitting patiently.

His mother just looked at him and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired is all." she assured him.

Itachi just stood up. "Alright okaa-chan, whatever you say, although, you do know that it's not good when you lie to your own children." he walked down the hall, up the stairs and then finally into his room. Not once looking back to see the look on his mothers face change form shocked to sad in record time. Even so, he heard her sobbing on his way up the stairs.

_**SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**_

* * *

SM: I know, short chapter, but I'm on a roll, Third chapter should be up in a matter of hours or maybe within next week. Mom's got some issues huh? I did try to focus more on Itachi this chapter though, but it's basically a bridge chapter for me. I won't be going this in depth about their mother in future chapter's though, idk, maybe, maybe not.

Anyways, I think I needed to end the chapter there, nothing more on topic...hm, I promise to make next chapter at least 5-7 pages long.

Well, please rate and review, suggestions are welcome! Also, flame away! I can take it! Yeah!!


	3. Chapter 3

SM: Okies, I'm back with Chibi Love chapter 3. I know I said the chapter would be up almost a month ago but I just didn't think I would get sick, so yeah...Also, I might rewrite chapters one and two, and depending upon how much I change those, I might rewrite this chapter as well, but I'm highly doubting the chapters will change so much. Yeah, that was just to let you know.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, nobody would watch it...Just in case you don't understand this: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

_**Chibi Love Chapter 3**_

_**SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**_

The two Uchiha children awoke the next morning to find their father and mother already seated at the table. The only problem was that there was no breakfast there with them.

"Okaa-sama, where's the food?" a tired Sasuke asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Go back to bed, both of you." came their father's cold reply.

Itachi glared at him. "Otou-sama, in case you forgot, Sasuke has school today and I have a mission. If we went to bed that would be irresponsible."

"Do not lecture me, Itachi. Do you understand?"

Itachi ceased his glaring, but you could still see the hatred burning deep within his eyes as he stared at the man before him. "Hai."

"Good. You and Sasuke can pick up some food on your way. You have money."

"Hai."

"But otou-sama, today is also-" Sasuke tried to speak but his father cut him off.

"I said go."

"Hai, otou-sama." They both said obediently as they turned to leave.

"Fugaku, surely you don't need to be so angry all the time..." Their mother sighed.

"You pamper those boys to much Mikoto." was the last thing Itachi heard before he closed the sliding door behind Sasuke.

"Onii-chan, when did dad get home?"

"Last night, I guess."

"Oh, well, today is parent teacher meetings and I need okaa-sama and otou-sama to go with me."

"Well, that's to bad. Otou-sama never does anything the day on or afer he comes home from a mission."

"Oh I see..." the younger Uchiha's face fell. Itachi sighed.

"Cheer up, Sasuke. What are parent teacher conferences anyway? All they do is sit there and talk about how successful you are, or how much potential you have. Nothing to get all worked up about."

"Still, it would have been nice..."

Trying to get his mind off the conferences, Itachi walked his younger brother to the Ichiraku for breakfast.

"Is this healthy onii-chan?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the ramen stand skeptically.

"Not exactly, but it isn't healthy in the least bit if you don't eat anything at all, right?"

"Right..." came the slow reply, "but won't okaa-sama and otou-sama be angry? We're not even allowed to have candy. What makes you think we can have ramen for breakfast? It's indecent!"

"Indecent?" he raised an eyebrow at his little brothers stupidity. "First off, ramen is very healthy for you, just don't eat to much. Second, otou-sama probably wasn't eating to healthy when he was on his mission, and lastly, okaa-chan hasn't been eating at all. How is that healthy? Now sit down, be grateful, and eat. Besides, we hardly get to eat ramen at all."

Sasuke just stood there.

"What's wrong now?" the agitated teen glared down at the him. Was there really something that bad about eating ramen for breakfast?

"It's just that..."

"What?" he snapped.

"Well..."

"Sasuke!"

"You said okaa-sama won't eat anymore...Is there something wrong with them?"

Itachi knew that even though he was young, Sasuke wasn't blind. Yes, there was something wrong with his parent's relationship. The family. Both of them as individuals. There were so many things that were wrong in the world but if he told that to his six year old brother what kind of person would he be?

Smiling, he patted Sasuke's head and paid for the ramen. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and the walk to Ninja Academy was no different.

Sasuke stepped into the classroom head high, eyes forward. Showing no signs that he was disturbed in the least bit. His earlier discussion with his brother had told him what he'd wanted to know. Something bad was going to happen soon. It didn't take a genius to guess that.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you feeling okay today?" one girl asked him as he took his seat, looking around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he lied. Like it was any of her business anyway.

"Aw...Sasuke-kun! Please tell me, I can help!" she begged.

Sasuke thought a little, trying to remember the magic words he had used before to get rid of people like her. What were they again?

"Wanna hold my hand, Sasuke-kun? It'll make you feel better!" she chirped.

Man, how much more would he have to take? Taking this was absolute torture.

"Oh I know! We could sit together, let's sit together Sasuke-kun!"

It was such a pain to hear this early in the morning. He didn't have a decent breakfast and his father had just gotten back from a mission. This was annoying.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Annoying.

"Hello!! Sasuke-kun, I'm still here!" she yelled.

That was it! The words he was looking for!

"Sasu-"

"Do you mind? You're annoying." her reaction was one he had expected and hoped for.

"Oh...okay, Sasuke-kun. I'll be over here if you need me." she muttered, walking away.

Not bothered by this at all, Sasuke began to look around for Sakura, whom he had not seen at all that morning. Maybe she was still sick from yesterday? He hoped not.

"Alright class, sit down!" Iruka shouted from the front of the class. They all sat obediently, only one seat was left open and that was the one in the corner where Sakura usually sat.

Could she really be sick?

"Settle down! Now, parent teacher conferences are today and I take it everyone has informed their parents?" The class produced a small "Hai." in unison, even though some kids didn't even remember the conferences themselves.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, why do we have parent teacher conferences?" Sasuke looked to the front row to see a blonde kid glaring straight up at Iruka as though it were his fault the conferences existed in the first place.

"Because, Naruto, parents should be aware of their child's success or failure. Don't look at me like that. It's not my preference to hold these."

"Hmph." Naruto leaned back in his chair angrily. "Why did I even bother coming today in the first place?"

"Well maybe it's because you felt a compelling need to _learn_ something today instead of goofing around!"

Giggles could be heard from the class as Naruto and Iruka began to argue about what it meant to be a good ninja. Basically they agreed about the same qualifications, but in different ways.

Sasuke thought it was pretty pathetic that their teacher would argue with someone like Naruto and interrupt valuable class time just to do something so stupid. He had missed training yesterday and really needed to catch up. Being an Uchiha was hard after all. Especially if you wanted to be better then Uchiha Itachi.

"Fine, it's agreed then!"

"Fine!"

Finally...

"Partner up class. This will be your last chance to show me your progress before I speak to your parents this afternoon!"

Sasuke huffed. He didn't want to partner up with anyone. He was better then everyone in this pathetic classroom. Probably even better then Iruka himself.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Want to be my partner?" one girl asked him with a smile on her face. Sasuke let out a deep sigh but gave a small nod. He didn't want to partner up with anyone.

"Really? Oh wow! Yay! I'm partners with Sasuke-kun! Haha!" the girl mocked the other's and followed Sasuke outside to the training grounds where some of the other pairs were already practicing together.

For the rest of the class time Iruka made them all spar against one another and rotate partners. Most of the kids were either not participating or complaining about having to actually do something. Some even complained about having their parents coming to the conference.

"I don't want my mom to come. Not like it matters anyway. Why do they have to have something so stupid." one kid said.

"I know what you mean. It's pointless." another agreed.

Sasuke didn't say anything but hearing that made him angry. At least they had their parents coming for them. They didn't deserve to complain about that. His own father and mother didn't know it was parent teacher conference today and he wished they were coming for him...it wasn't fair.

Iruka called all the children back inside when it was almost time for their parents to come in for conferences. Sasuke did not go inside like he was told. Who would notice anyway? Instead he sat on the wooden swing hanging from the tree behind the school.

"Hey! That's my swing!" a familiar voice yelled from behind him.

"I don't think so moron, this is public property. You don't own anything on it!" Sasuke yelled back at him.

Naruto glared at him, "Why aren't you inside? It's parent teacher conferences!"

"That's none of your business!" he yelled back.

The two boys glared at each other for a little while longer until Naruto broke the silence. "No one's coming for you either, huh?"

Sasuke was shocked that he figured it out. Was he that obvious? "How did you know?" he questioned slowly.

The blonde boy grinned. "It's because..." he leaned in close and whispered, "I'm really a psychic!"

Sasuke almost laughed. "Right, and I'm a fairy."

"Really? Little fairy Uchiha!" he teased.

"...you're stupid aren't you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Only as much as you are."

"Hardly believable. You're no genius." Sasuke's Uchiha pride kicked in.

"And you are?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am." his smirked grew.

"In what?" Naruto asked sitting on the dirt beside the swing.

"What?" Sasuke looked down at the blonde.

"You can't be a genius in everything."

"Um...well, fighting I guess."

"Says who?" he challenged him.

"Says everyone I guess..." Sasuke kicked at the ground and pushed himself on the swing. Yeah says everyone...everyone but the people who were supposed to be there today.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"What is it?" Sasuke yelled down to Naruto.

"Do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

"Saku-" Sasuke immediately stopped swinging. "Did you say Sakura-san?"

"No, I said Sakura-chan, but I think we're talking about the same person. You know what happened to her?"

Sasuke sighed, "No, I don't know. I was hoping she would come today but..."

"Wait a minute. You were hoping she would come?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Do you like Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's cheeks went red. "No, it's not like that I-"

"Liar! It's written all over your face!"

"It is not! Why do you care anyway?"

"I...uh, well...hey!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped arguing for a moment and then Sasuke began to laugh and Naruto followed soon after.

They laughed for a whole minute before Naruto caught his breath. "Why are we laughing?"

Sasuke smiled. "For no reason. No reason at all."

_**SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**_

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, WAY long then I had anticipated. You see around the time I had updated I hadn't fully recovered from an episode of MS and I was kinda depressed so I wasn't really thinking about my fanfiction. I'm really sorry you guys, please forgive me. I made this chapter about 7 pages like I promised.

Well please review. Flames are welcome but constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

SM: Alrighty, since I made you guys wait so long before I'm trying to update ASAP. Besides, I have nothing better to do anyway and I came up with some cute plans for the story line...well what I think is cute may not be what you do but you all might like them.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the bestest!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be able to afford that laptop I always wanted...but unfortunately I do not own a laptop nor do I own Naruto...**

_**Chibi Love Chapter 4**_

_**SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**_

"You're weirder than I thought you'd be." Naruto said.

"Weird?"

"Well at first I thought you were just a mean stuck up show off."

"Gee, thanks." Sasuke frowned.

"No problem. Hey I know! Let's go see Sakura-chan!"

"What about school?" Sasuke knew his dad would kill him if her heard he missed it. Even Itachi would be angry that he wasn't there when he was supposed to pick him up.

"Don't worry about it! We'll be back before anyone notices we're gone!"

"I don't know...maybe we should do it after school instead." he suggested, hoping Naruto would agree and he wouldn't have to be good now and go alone after class was dismissed. They weren't even supposed to be out in the first place.

"Heh, fine be coward. We'll go after school then." the blonde mocked.

"Wait!" He wasn't going to let himself be called a coward. Uchiha's were NOT cowards. "We'll go, but we'll be back before the bell rings, got it?"

"Alright!" Naruto grinned. "You aren't a wimp after all!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" he laughed and ran off. Sasuke jumped off the swing and followed him. Not really trying to catch him though. He had no idea where Sakura's house was and assumed that maybe Naruto knew where he was going.

They were off the academy grounds when Naruto came to a halt and turned around. Sasuke almost bumped into him but luckily he stopped just in time.

"What's wrong?"

The boy grinned sheepishly, "well you see I...kinda don't know where Sakura'chan's house is..."

It figured he didn't. That was the last time he followed this kid anywhere before asking directions. "Fine, then we can't go to Sakura-san's house. What do we do now? If we walk back in there we're sure to be caught by someone." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto grinned again. Sasuke was beginning to hate that grin...

"We could always just ask around. I'm sure _someone_ knows where Sakura-chan's house is!"

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" he mumbled.

"Did you say something Sasuke?"

"Uh, no." he lied.

"Oh, okay then! To the Ichiraku!" the blonde yelled and grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him to the noodle stand which was only so far from the academy building. Wait- noodle stand?

"Why are we _here_?" Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

"Duh! The chef knows all!" the boy said mysteriously. Sasuke didn't buy it.

"No one knows everything, moron! Why would he know where Sakura-san's house is? Does he know her?"

"Uh...I don't think Sakura-chan likes ramen...so I guess he doesn't but he knows where her house is!"

"That's the biggest piece of-"

Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence because Naruto had wandered off to the stand and was now talking to the chef. The man seemed to be in deep thought from what Sasuke could see but he couldn't hear them because Naruto had insisted on whispering in the chef's ear.

After a while Naruto walked back over to Sasuke with a large smile on his face.

"Sakura-chan's house is right over that way." he pointed.

Sasuke looked at him, shock written all over his face. "How did he...are you sure that it's Sakura-san's house?" he asked him.

Naruto nodded. "Now who's the moron?"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sasuke scoffed at him.

"Alright then! Let's go! Last one there's a-"

"Don't even say it..." Sasuke growled but Naruto didn't hear him.

"-rotten egg!"

Again, Sasuke didn't race Naruto since he didn't know where he was going exactly. He hoped this time Naruto was sure of their destination and sure enough they were soon standing outside of a two story house that seemed to be some sort of a store on the bottom floor.

"See! This is Sakura-chan's house!" Naruto exclaimed. "Ha! And you thought I didn't know where I was going. It just goes to show that I am smarter then you are! Who's the genius now?"

"Whatever. Do you see her in there anywhere?" asked the Uchiha.

"Uh...we have to go in first!"

"Right..." Sasuke didn't believe this was Sakura's house at all.

They walked into the store and they were greeted by a woman with...pink hair? Maybe Naruto was right after all...

"Hey!" said blonde called to the lady. "Is Sakura-chan here?"

The woman looked down at them with an almost shocked look on her face, "yes...she's here. Why are you asking?"

"Sasuke and I came to check up on her and see if she's okay! We're her friends from school, right Sasuke?"

"Uh, yeah. Right." Sasuke nodded.

The lady gave them another suspicious look but she led them upstairs into what looked to be a normal home. Sasuke guessed that the bottom was a store and the top of the building was where they lived. Naruto had been right, but he wasn't going to bring that up.

"Her room is right down the hall. Second door to the left." the woman, who Sasuke guessed was Sakura's mother, instructed.

"Hai. Thank you." Sasuke said.

Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door before he got a chance to do anything else.

"You know Sasuke, Sakura-chan might hate us for coming here..." Naruto added as a last thought before they stopped in front of her room.

"She would?" he asked, not entirely understanding why.

"Hm, guess I know Sakura-chan more then you do! Haha! She'd like me better!"

"Keep dreaming you moronic loser!" Sasuke glared.

"What did you call me you selfish jerk?" he retorted.

They both gave each other dirty looks until they heard the door open beside them.

"Excuse me?" Sakura sniffed. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and her hair looked like she had just...woken up...

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! Sasuke jerk was being himself and so he made me argue with him..._I_ didn't mean to disturb you. He's the crook!" Naruto blamed.

"Wow, thanks." Sasuke said sarcastically. Some friend he was.

"We _both _didn't mean to disturb you like that. We just wanted to make sure you were okay because you weren't in school today."

Sakura turned her head and looked at the clock in her room, then she turned back to look at the two boys in front of her. "You ditched school just to check up on me?" she gave a small smile.

Sasuke blushed. Naruto grinned.

"Of course Sakura-chan! _I'd_ do anything for you!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke just mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"Did you say something Sasuke?" She asked him.

"No, it's nothing."

"Oh..okay."

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto gave her a strange look.

"Uh..." She sniffed again. "I caught a cold..."

"Then you shouldn't be out of bed Sakura-chan! Go lay down!"

"But Naruto I-" she couldn't finish because Naruto turned her around and pushed her lightly into her room and took her to the bed.

"Sakura-chan, you have to get better so you can come to school tomorrow and see me!"

Following the blonde's instructions she got on the bed and laid down.

"See? Don't you feel a little better?" he asked.

Sakura gasped. "Now my nose is stopped up."

"All you need is a tissue! Sasuke, go get a tissue!" Naruto ordered him.

Sasuke glared but only went when he realized that it was Sakura who needed the tissue, not Naruto.

"Here." he said as he handed it to her

She blushed and took the tissue from him, "T-thank you..."

Naruto wrinkled his nose when he saw Sakura blushing from the simple gesture from Sasuke. If he wanted to win her before Sasuke he had to take action and prevent this from ever happening again. With his plan in mind, Naruto proceeded to asking Sakura what she wanted to eat.

"Uh...cookies?" she replied shyly.

"Of course! Sakura-chan get's cookies!" he yelled.

"Can I speak with you over here Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sounding almost angry.

"Wait til I get Sakura-chan's cookies!"

"No, this can't wait." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto's arm and took him over to the corner.

"Alright, what?" He demanded.

"Well, have you ever taken care of a sick person before?" Sasuke whispered, trying to make sure Sakura didn't hear them.

"No, but I saw it on TV." He answered.

"You moron. I don't think we should give her cookies..."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Well she's sick and needs to be resting, not eating something that would keep her awake. Cookies have sugar in them in case you didn't know that..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sneeze from Sakura. "Sorry..." she sniffed.

"See?"

"But Sasuke, if she lays down she won't be able to breath, right?"

"She'll just have to blow her nose and breath through her mouth when all else fails. I'm sure she's been sick before. It's just a cold after all...just try and refrain from giving her any sweets..or soda...or...something else that you think could make her sicker!"

"Sasuke, when did you become an expert on being sick?"

"Well when I was sick onii-chan told me that was why I couldn't have any sweets when okaa-sama had bought some home from the store..."

Naruto eyed him. "Are you sure he wasn't lying?"

"My onii-chan wouldn't do that to me." Sasuke said proudly.

"Okay then. What do we give to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked him.

"You'll see." Sasuke muttered as he walked out the door. Leaving Naruto to care for Sakura all by himself.

_**SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**_

Alright, I tried to make this as long as I possibly could for this chapter...

So you all get to see what's happened to Sakura. I just thought it would be cute to have them take care of her XD

Well, review please! Flamers are welcome but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
